


天无二日

by Kyokainotsukai



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Apple Radio, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokainotsukai/pseuds/Kyokainotsukai
Summary: 这篇文的前提是Lucifer和Alastor很久之前就认识了详细说明起来我又能写一篇文了，总之就是在Alastor刚下地狱闹过事建立了自己的名声之后在看歌剧的时候被Lucifer找上门，Lucifer表示我对你很有兴趣，明明才变成恶魔没多久干这些推翻领主的事居然能轻而易举，你很有天分嘛，Alastor心里想你干什么要坐我旁边但还是和他聊起天了，然后省略十万字剧情他们熟了起来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp是苹果广播(Apple Radio)
> 
> 算是后续，前篇可以点这里  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664353
> 
> 或者我总结下，前篇剧情就是Lucifer因为怀疑Alastor通敌打了他一顿，惩罚完毕后被Charlie破门而入发现，然后苹果爹随便编了个理由就拖着Alastor离开了酒店这样
> 
> 这章主要是沙雕和过渡，含一点adsp(就是Angel和蛇蛇)，adsp负责搞笑和发糖(虽然苹果广播这章也差不多在说相声)
> 
> 梗有官方的，也有我捏造的，和一些老梗(以及没人看得出来的夜谷[welcome to nightvale]梗)
> 
> 鹿吃苹果见下一章
> 
> 没问题的话请继续↓

“Alastor，你的发型可真像妹妹头啊。”Lucifer抚弄着Alastor的头发，冷不丁地评论道。

“哈哈，真好笑。” Alastor干笑。

“不，我没在说笑，我只是在称述事实而已。”Lucifer挑起一边的眉毛。

他们现在位于Lucifer随手开启的一处异空间内。由于先前传送通道是一片漆黑的环境，再加上意识模糊，他根本无从得知Lucifer是如何将自己拖到这个地方的。只记得对方停下脚步后用魔力将自己浮在空中，似乎是在沙发上坐定后就把自己给抛在了沙发上——由于身体还未完全恢复的缘故，没有力气的他便顺势倒在了Lucifer的腿上。

他也不想这样的，可他真的亟需躺下休息。本以为会被对方直接推到地上然后继续当地毯踩着——结果对方竟然没什么大反应，反倒趁机摸起了自己的头发。

“不过好像有传闻说你不喜欢被别人摸头发来着？怎么到我这儿就这么乖了。”

“……因为被你掐过以及经历了惩罚之后，脖颈已经没力气伸长了。还有就算我用自己的方式折断了以避开，也是吓不到您的…所以没什么意义。” Alastor神态放空，轻描淡写地回道。

“你可以试试啊，说不定能吓到我呢~” Lucifer语调上扬，听起来心情愉悦。他完全不顾Alastor感受，胡乱地揉着对方的脑袋，原本整洁的发型因此而被弄得一团糟。

“……能住手了吗，您这个摸法不利于鹿角重新长回来——” Alastor表情扭曲的抗议道。

“瞎说。我摸了更有利于角的生长，你不想想我是谁，我可是最强大的魔力之源。” Lucifer随口用一句胡扯的理由反驳了对方，说完后自己却忍不住笑出声。

这摸法怕是会摸秃，实在不行做最坏打算的话自己还得和那个烦死人的蜘蛛借假发…估计那家伙只有女用的，万不得已的情况下恐怕得自己购置了。Alastor在内心腹诽道。

“Alastor，你是忘了我会读心吗？看样子还没长记性啊，真是不成熟。”

“说真的，您先前揍我其实是因为我之前有一次说您穿衣没品所以一直记恨在心的缘故吧……”

Lucifer猛地将对方一只毛茸茸的耳朵往上一扯。他不喜欢对方对他撒谎，但也不太喜欢对方有时的过分坦率。

“别-别拽了，疼。”

“头发而已，至于么。”

“不，那是我的耳朵…”

Lucifer一愣，下意识地松开了手。

“什么，等等，这是你的耳朵？”

“要不然还能是什么，某种洗剪吹发型吗…不对，您摸不出来吗，以及我现在这个形象不就是您设计的吗，您怎么会不清楚——”

“不，太软了完全没摸出来…我的初衷是想讽刺你而已，但具体的形象设计方面是交给下面的部门，地狱是有专门的部门负责这方面的…”

“原来如此。不过如今这副模样反而丝毫没有熄灭我对于私人爱好的热情，而且让我现在享用鹿肉的时候反而吃得更香了。”

Lucifer轻笑，微眯起眼睛。

“我就是欣赏你这扭曲的一点。”

* * *

“对了，我很忙，所以之前说的那个派对我们就不去参加了。”

“那接下来您是想……？”

“正好我很闲，不如我们去一个人少的地方谈谈要事？”

这家伙五秒前才说自己很忙，是他以为我患了老年痴呆记不住刚刚说的话，还是他本人已经有很严重的老年痴呆了？

“…好啊。”Alastor面不改色地回道。

地狱完了，Alastor做出结论。

……虽然现在这个样子早就和完了没两样了。

在这咒诅之地，早无秩序可言，唯有混沌与罪恶常相伴随不是吗。

* * *

地狱深层的某处夹层空间内，空气沉闷而又压抑。布满在四处的炎炎火浪席卷着其中的低沉空气，炽热的岩浆在大地上汩汩流动着，随机分散在不可名状的岩石中间。这一场所并非一般恶魔所能轻易入内，除非有高阶恶魔的带领，或是因事故被意外传送——

“——全怪你，你为什么不随身携带点有用的高科技？你不是大发明家吗？烦死了，要不然我们早就离开这个鬼地方了！”

“怪我？请不要这么不可理喻，这位先生！要不是你乱按我的新发明，你摸摸自己的良心，我们会在这个地方吗？至于掉到离岩浆河近在咫尺的峭壁上吗？还有，你明明是个蜘蛛，就不能吐个丝织个网拉我们上去吗？”

“Nah，不行，毛太厚了摸不到。”Angel真的就此作势拍了拍胸脯，示意自己的所言非虚。“以及你以为我是谁，彼得帕克？想吐丝就能吐的？再说你这死板的英国佬又受不了我脱裤子——”

“拜托！” Sir Pentious扶额，“我的天，你就不能不用那个地方发射网吗？”

“手也不是不可以……但这位天才，你好好想一想，在这种温度下我的网能撑多久？”

“……我只知道在这种温度下我们俩都撑不了多久了。”

“其实还有个办法，就是你在这里产几个蛋蛋，然后让蛋蛋们手拉手搭成梯子——” Angel Dust灵光一闪。

“我说过多少遍了，那些蛋不是我生的！我是一名绅士，你这蠢货！”

“不是你生的还能是谁生的，蛇妈妈？难道是Danny Devito生的吗？”

“……等等，你看上面！该不会是我热昏了眼花了吧，那是Lord Satan吗？”

“喔，说曹操曹操到，Danny Devito本人来了。好像旁边还坐着……草莓恶魔？他们怎么在那？” Angel Dust一手遮着前额，一手插着腰朝上看去。

“他们注意到我们了。” Alastor不咸不淡地说道。

“唉，算了，看着怪可怜的，姑且去救一下他们吧。”

“这做法真不像您啊，不觉得救人这种举动——”

“——太过善良？你是想这么说么？” Lucifer撇下眉毛，神色有些古怪，“…好歹我以前也是个天使，做出这种举动也算是解放我尘封多年的天性——”

“……？？？”

Alastor第一次感到就算是巧舌如簧如自己，在这位强者面前也吐不出半个字来了。

“Alastor，你现在这个表情真的很冒犯人。”

“……不是，您还记得自己的身份和名号是Satan吗？”

“我的名字是Lucifer。”

“这不是一个意思吗？？”

“…如果你想，你也可以叫我Morning Star(晨星)哦。”

“…请问这是哪位新晋偶像的艺名吗，是不是名字末尾还带有星星符号的后缀？”

“真是没礼貌啊Alastor，看样子你的神话学完全不及格呢。”

“老实说在下地狱之前我一直是个无神论者——”Alastor随口胡扯道。

“好了不说了，趁着他们还没被烤熟前我先把他们捞上来。”

* * *

“你说的Danny Devito是谁？” Lucifer将那两人捞上来后，Alastor第一件事便是问Sir Pentious这一问题。

“不知道是谁不会上网搜吗？” Sir Pentious一脸不耐烦地反问道。

看样子是觉得自己精通网络而为此很得意呢，这傻缺。明明平时玩的都是过气的梗……Angel Dust对此无语到翻白眼。

“你可能和他不熟不太清楚，Alastor这家伙连手机都没有，落后我们少说也有几十年——”

Angel Dust话还没说完，就被Lucifer给打断。

“什么，这是真的吗，Alastor？” Lucifer摆出一脸惊讶的神色。不过这真的是他第一次得知Alastor没有手机这一怎么想都还挺合理的情报。

广播恶魔怎么可能会有手机呢。他连电视都用不习惯(虽然有一部分算是电视机恶魔Vox太讨人嫌的错，但这暂且不提)。

“我有什么接触电子产品的必要吗……”

“这是什么理由——不是——为什么，为什么你会不知道也不懂啊，地狱通网多少年了你到底是怎么回事？明明我才是待在高堡上的人，怎么就比你懂这些呢？你知道我有多少部手机吗？苹果手机每出一个新款我都要买666部收藏——所以说，你为什么就是跟不上时代啊Alastor？” Lucifer一口气地发出一连串质问，但并不指望对方真的能做出什么回答。

“哇哦，不愧是人称Apple Daddy的魔王大人……” Angel Dust感叹道。

根本不是同一个Apple……算了，这么情有独钟怕不是能归为一个概念了。Sir Pentious抿了抿唇，忍下想吐槽的欲望。

“…咦，说起来你们怎么在一起？Alastor你原来和Charlie老爹很熟吗？” Angel Dust歪头问道。

“我们啊…刚刚碰巧都在饭后散步，就遇上了哦。于是我就和这位帮助我女儿的 ~~热心市民~~ 广播恶魔阁下聊起来了。”

Alastor不可置信地看向Lucifer，对于其超乎其神的扯谎能力感到震惊。

“聊了之后发现，我们居然都是那个Jeffrey主持的知名美食节目的粉丝！你说这难不难得？”

他简直就是张口就来，Alastor想。Charlie没遗传到这随口胡说的能力究竟是幸运还是不幸呢。

“鉴于你是Satan而他是Alastor，我觉得这一点也不难得。” Angel Dust小声咕哝道。

“的确是这样！”Alastor咧开嘴笑着，自然地接下了Lucifer抛出的话题继续道，“魔王大人还顺便教会了我如何购买电视呢。这样我就能在家里准时收看节目了——”

其实是Charlie之前帮他装的，由于他本人的广播磁场(以及既想要收看节目又不想被Vox烦[毕竟他能操控电视机]的矛盾心态)还费了好大一番功夫才收到信号。…不过既然是一家人，就先把这个算在他头上吧。

“我的天，”Angel Dust深吸一口气，接着故作浮夸地继续道，“你居然学会了'节目'这个新词，终于不说图片秀了，我好欣慰——”

“说真的，你为什么不去演戏？” Sir Pentious不爽皱眉，插了话。

“在演了，你没看过吗？明明我那么知名！”

“我是说正经的电视剧而不是……算了，当我没提。” Sir Pentious红着脸扶额，摆摆手让对方别继续了。接着他转过身，很有礼仪地朝着对面的魔王摘下帽子鞠了一躬。

“…Lord Satan，请恕我们之前的失礼。请问这里究竟是什么地方？”

“地狱的一个空间夹层。很难有人能到达这里，你们能意外把自己传送到这个地方也是个奇迹。”

很难有人能到达的地方……他果然是打算做些什么吗。Alastor不动声色地眯起眼，推测起若是没有蜘蛛和蛇两个的这一出闹剧，他同魔王独处的情况下事态会怎样发展。自己太过大意了，到底百密终有一疏。

是会和自己进一步的摊牌吗，还是说……

“这鬼地方真是热死人了，你们二位是怎么保持得这么冷静的？” Angel Dust吐出舌头，扯了两下自己的衣领。

“心静自然凉。” Alastor虽然有些不爽被Angel Dust打断思绪，但还是微笑着答复道。至少不能当着Lucifer的面发作，他想，要不然自己也成了闹剧中的一部分了。

“因为我在自己周围施了冷空气的法术。” Lucifer也微笑着答复道。

Alastor再度朝着Lucifer投以震惊的目光。

原来他四周一直以来充斥着的令人胆寒的气场根本不是因为他自己在由内而外散发出压迫感吗？！

……算了，这也算解答了他长久以来的疑问之一。

“这不就是移动的空调嘛，会高阶魔法就是方便啊~” Angel吐舌，一手扯着自己的衣领，剩余的几只手都在一齐对着脸作无谓的扇风。

“行了，我把你们两个送回酒店吧。来，你们手拉手站好。” Lucifer挥了挥苹果权杖，示意他们站到一起，好让他发动法阵。

“等等，为什么要手拉手？我才不要和他手牵手，谁知道他的手摸过多少别人的 _那玩意_ ！”

“你至于这样嫌弃我吗？？” Angel瞪大了眼，语气委屈。

“…也可以挽着胳膊，有身体接触就行，看你个人更喜欢哪个了。” Lucifer耐着性子说明道。

“挽、挽着胳膊——怎么更gay了，不行，哪边都不行——” Sir Pentious由于Lucifer的一番话语变得愈发混乱，脸烧的通红。

“你怎么这么恐同啊？这样很不pc唉！”

“你还真是没有自觉啊！你知不知道你就是我恐同的一大原因？！” Sir Pentious大声反驳道。

“……你这是变相告白还是在更进一步的嫌弃我？”

“我，我——”

Alastor被他们吵的脑壳疼。

“这么麻烦，捆在一起不就解决问题了？” 广播恶魔果断地打了一声响指，用不知从哪来凭空召唤出的锁链，上面还附带着一把锁——将面前的两个恶魔牢牢绑在一起。为了断绝他们挣脱的念想，特意在两人面前从虚空中拿出对应的钥匙后，随手扔进了一旁的岩浆里。

“真是个绝妙的解决方法，干得不错，Alastor。好了，回酒店上演你们的恋爱轻喜剧吧。” Lucifer举起手中发出淡红色光芒的权杖，对面两名恶魔的脚下瞬时出现了巨大的传送法阵，将他们传送离开了这个地方。他实在是没耐心继续收看这一场闹剧，他的原定计划已经被打断的太多了。

“……我觉得您刚才可以顺便也把我送回去的？” Alastor迟疑地说道。

“不行，你要留在这陪我。”

“再过两个小时我就要主持我的晚间广播了——”

“没事，就算你不准时也不会有人敢投诉的，倒不如说他们根本就没有可投诉的地方。”

“……” 这倒是真的。

“说到时间，已经到饭点了呢…我一个人住，我的宫殿还蛮大的，你要不要来我家吃饭？”

“这，不太好吧…Lilith大人呢？”

“她和其他女恶魔去做头发了，没问题的。我今天还邀请了Jeffrey Dahmer来宫殿里做菜了哦。”

“什么-真的吗！” Alastor还没来得及感觉怪怪的，听闻此番消息后音量瞬间提高了几个度，内心的激动使得他丝毫顾不及掩盖语气里的兴奋。“请让我和您一同回去！”

* * *

高大的厅堂内，上方碧丽堂皇的华丽灯饰照耀着整个房间，而四周的墙壁上则挂着由流苏般精致的框架包裹着的油画，壁纸上绘制的是令人感到眼熟的家族纹样，一如Alastor在Charlie的豪华加长林肯内见到一样。

在其中庭摆放着一个铺上洁白桌布的带有古典气息的长桌(上面还长有或睁或闭的眼睛，似乎也是活物)，各式各样的鲜花放置在中间，其中不乏一些不知名的地狱特有的奇异品种。

他现在就坐在Lucifer的一侧，与对方一同享用着地狱知名大厨烹饪的两脚羊大餐。

和平时在沼泽上用餐的体验完全不同，能感受到另一种层面上的愉悦。

他现在的心情难得地和平日里脸上的表情达成一致。

“Alastor，来聊聊有趣的话题吧？”

……好吧，只有一部分心情能称得上愉快。

“具体是指？”

“比如说最近发生了什么我不知道的事，之类的？”

这还真不好回答。不过对方应该不至于在餐桌上还为难他，估计是没话找话的多。……这家伙总不可能每句话都带有言外之意吧。

“让我想想。嗯……那条爬虫，就是你知道的，刚才碰见的那条蛇，为了谢之前的罪给酒店送来一堆蛋来帮忙结果被Niffty全部给做成料理，直到我们每个人都吃腻了蛇蛋才停止迫害那群蛋的事，好像还没和你说过？”

“噗。”

“那家伙知道了之后也没拿她怎么办，他好像就没多在意。……我们怀疑他自己也在吃那些蛋。”

他们短暂地安静了一会后，Lucifer像是突然间想到了什么，又看向身旁的恶魔。

“对了对了，你 ~~能再表演一遍吗？就是那个……~~ 能把你在广播站经常播报的那段悼词再说一遍吗？” Lucifer忍着笑，一脸期待地看向Alastor。

Alastor切下一块酥软的肉排，塞进嘴里后慢斯条理地开口道：

“……对于某某实习生的亲属以及家人，我在此致以沉痛的哀悼，他或她已经在广播站的实习任务中不幸丧生，奉献了其美味的灵魂给某位恶魔。”

“噗……哈哈哈哈！真的是听一次笑一次。其实根本就是被你吃了吧，Alastor？”

“这种指控可真是无依无据…不过我确实有把他们当应急备用粮的。”

“网上都在说广播站的实习太危险了……不过这些实习生是自己主动送过来的，也不能怪你。”

“的确是这样。谁让我魅力这么大呢？我也觉得自己很招人喜欢。” Alastor挑眉，装作无奈地摇了摇头。

“要是他们对广播事业有这么大热情就好了，现在的年轻人，啧啧。”

先一步用餐完毕的Lucifer打了个响指，示意隐藏在身后墙壁阴影里的侍者过来收拾部分餐具。

接着他微微侧过头，与旁边的恶魔对视半响后兀自开口道：

“你知道什么叫做 _吃人嘴短_ 吗，Alastor？这是东方的一句老话。”

“这个很冷…” Alastor拿着餐巾擦嘴的手一抖，差点就没抓稳把餐巾给掉地上。

“居然能听出双关，不愧是Alastor。”

看样子，事态开始有些不妙了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面是加长林肯章，提前预警，可能算是比较长
> 
> 建议休息一下再看，真的


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是鹿吃苹果的篇章，长了点是因为
> 
> 1 我为了剧情合理化过渡了半天(没耐心可以跳过但可能观感上会怪怪的)，以及
> 
> 2 吃苹果的吃法多样
> 
> 如果没看懂我说清楚一点，本章左鹿，Al是top，不能接受别看，放过自己吧
> 
> 还有就是接受不了部分暴力情节也别看，也没多暴力就是了，看个人口味
> 
> 在此声明一下，有这个内容不代表本人支持暴力情节，只是角色不ooc的话是会如此行动的
> 
> OK的话请继续↓

“来，跟我来。”

对方说出这种话后便起身离开了餐厅，他因此不得不跟上去。他也没有别的选择，自己并不熟悉这偌大宫殿的构造，轻举妄动落不得什么好下场。

他跟着对方慢慢地踱着步，一路上两人都沉默不语，虽说如此，气氛却也说不上古怪，只能说有些微妙。

最终对方停下脚步，走到了一扇纹样华丽的门前，然后微笑着转过身来。

“这是到了……” Alastor迟疑着问道。他其实根本不想知道这是到了什么地方，他现在只想转身离去，回家好好的泡个澡，然后安心做他的晚间广播。

“我的卧室。” 魔王将门推开，“进来吧。” 他如是邀请对方道，摆出的态度显然不容置疑。

卧室？为什么要把他带到这……太不合理了。这是要做什么，是什么圈套吗？这家伙在里面准备了什么？

——直觉告诉他肯定又没好事。

Alastor只好走了进去。不管他内心如何抗拒，在这种情况下也无济于事了。他要是选择瞬移离开，怕不是在发动的瞬间就会被这宫殿里的什么磁场给强行吸收掉魔力，然后造成的动静也绝对会被这家伙注意到。

烦死人了……自己从一开始就不该和他打交道。

进入房间后，浑身神经紧绷的他只听得对方如此开口道：

“Alastor，有句话我一直想对你说。”

Alastor屏住呼吸，他有一种不好的预感。他一点也不想知道对方想对自己说的话是什么。

Lucifer眼角带着笑意，一字一句地对他说道：

“你干什么总穿得这么多？快给我脱了。”

Alastor被这句话打的猝不及防，差点没拿稳手中的麦克风 ~~替身~~ 。刚才的气氛全毁了，这魔王是故意的吗？还是说他就是想看自己紧张的样子？

“……这是个人自由。还有为什么突然要我脱衣服？”

“上次在海滩也是，搞什么，居然穿了一身潜水服，你是认真的吗？” Lucifer一边说着，一边朝着Alastor的方向走去，步步紧逼将对方退至无路可退的墙壁。

“等等我记得您应该没有同我们一起去——全视之眼不应该用在公主身上吗，怎么关注点到我这了。”

“连脖子都不露……你是封建社会来的大小姐吗，这么保守，把自己裹得严严实实的。”

“……我可不想被还在地狱里实行封建统治的人这么说。”

“要是心生不满的话就来试试推翻我啊？…噢，差点忘了，你之前就已经和那些 **令人作呕的天使** 一起——”

“不，不是这样的。”他连忙矢口否认，“我只不过在同他们做交易……”

“做交易。”

“是的，为了能进更多的货。”

“……天堂武器么。原来地狱最大的黑市进货商就是你？不愧是Alastor，放着人间那么多的弱智人类不管，选择和天使做交易。”

这是姑且相信了？Alastor暗自松了一口气。能暂且糊弄过去总是好的。

“因为……那些鸟人其实也挺好操纵的。” 他回道。

“看样子我们先前有些误会。以后需要多沟通才行。嗯……” Lucifer歪了歪头，但眼神一直保持着和Alastor的对视，直勾勾的看着他。“那么，既然如此……”

Lucifer话说到中途停了下来。

然后便迟迟没有下文，只是眼也不眨地盯着他看。

这家伙的表情还是和原先一致，根本看不出什么端倪……他到底打的什么算盘。Alastor感觉自己快要掩饰不住内心的焦躁了。

终于，对方重新开口道：

“……这样的话，大概…现在可以继续我们之前没做完的事了吧？”

之前没做完的事…？Alastor愣了愣，但结合了前面的对话后便很快反应了过来。

“等等之前那个不是因为你怀疑我犯了事所以进行的惩罚，为了侮辱我才做的吗，为什么现在还要进一步的——”

……他是这么看的啊。Lucifer的眼神不易察觉地变了。

那样也好，就这样吧。

“…因为我就是想要，全方面地羞辱你一顿啊。真搞笑，我做什么事还需要理由吗？你以为是在和你开辩论会呢？” Lucifer笑靥满面地回道，同时不耐烦地拍了拍手以示催促，“来，动作快点，赶紧把衣服给我脱了。”

大费周章就是为了这种事么。Alastor不悦蹙眉，除此以外便没有做任何多余的动作，他并没有选择顺应对方意思的打算。这家伙太刻意了，表现的一切都很不自然，隐约还能感觉到些许说不通的地方。就这么急着想要发泄欲望吗？太不像他了。而且为什么偏偏目标是自己，而不是其他恶魔？果然这魔王没有轻易相信他刚刚编出来的理由……还是说，计划暴露的地方比自己想象的还要多吗。

究竟是哪里出了纰漏……

不管怎样，他可不打算就此做出让步。

“……凭什么是我脱？你既然邀请我来你家，”Alastor说着一把抓住对方胳膊，趁其不备将局面转瞬间翻转过来，反手便把比他矮了约莫一头的魔王压制在墙上。“和你共进晚餐，还让我进你的卧室，都到这一步了，作为主人的你就应该继续好好 **招待** 客人，难道不是吗？”

Lucifer被一下搞的措手不及，本以为对方不会反抗的他差点没能反应过来，但迅速回过神后也并没有挣脱对方的钳制，而是选择面带嘲讽的抬起脸，反唇相讥道：

“就这么不愿意做下面的那个吗……看你这阵仗，怕是我不同意还要先和我打一架不成？”

“你觉得呢？”

“……” Lucifer半眯起眼眸。

“……你要硬上我也不介意，只不过后面会突然长牙齿也说不定就是了。”

“我是该感谢你之前没用嘴里的牙齿咬断我的触手吗？”魔王冷嘲着问道，一副不买账的样子。

“你是该感谢。” Alastor瞳中闪着凛冽的光，一向挂在脸上的笑容也完全冷了下来。要不是因为那个时候使不上力，他是真打算咬断的。

……

也不知道这是在谁的地盘了，对方居然敢这么无礼地对待自己。

但他可不想今日的饭后运动真的变成和对方打架。他清楚今后终有一日和对方的关系会演变成争锋相对的局面，但绝不是现在。

都到了这个地步，再继续僵持下去也没意义了。既然Alastor这么想做出力的那方，他要是还不同意的话，自己简直不就像是在怕吃亏一样。

他都活这么久了，才不会在这种小问题上计较。对方这副样子才是不成熟的表现……算了，让步就让步，又不会损失什么，自己照样能享受。

“那你让我先准备一下……” Lucifer错开和对方交汇的眼神，抬起手试图推开对方。

“您是认为我不会帮您准备吗？那未免也太没有风度了，我作为绅士可不会如此失礼。”

“……你不是无性恋吗？怎么懂这个？” Lucifer朝Alastor投以怀疑的目光。

“无性恋……？啊，外面都在传的那个吗。不，只不过我对这方面表现的不是很感兴趣或是热衷罢了，在地狱有些格格不入吧。可能也有我经常回避他人亲昵举动的缘故，造成了这种误解。”

“你居然知道这词是什么意思？”

“公主殿下给我解释过了。自那以后我也用上这个身份就是了，因为能拒绝掉很多麻烦，挺省事的。”

“我还以为你是处男或者对这方面有什么心理阴影……”

Alastor挑眉。

“……再或者就是内分泌有问题。无性恋和其他性向群体不同，绝不可能是天生，无非就只有几种原因。但仔细想想，就算你身为人类时身体有问题，现在来了地狱也该没问题了。”

“你想多了。” Alastor微笑道。“嗯……对了，你不觉得在此之前我们应该洗个澡吗？”

“太费事了。估计你也不会喜欢使用别人的浴室，就先用魔法……” Lucifer手中凝聚起纯净的魔力环绕在二人四周，那些闪着金色光芒的粒子三度闪耀地派上自己的用场后，便飘散着消失在了空气里。“……这样，应该就可以了。”

真的感觉瞬间便浑身清爽了。可真是个方便的魔法……Alastor眨了眨眼，感觉身心舒畅。

既然已经可以了的话。

“那么……要我帮您解开外套吗？” Alastor把一直抓在手中的麦克风随意地隐匿起来，物品从手中一下子消失不见。然后他抬起手，抚上对方的脸颊，说话的语调柔和的令人感到不安。

Lucifer的身体明明没被控制却因此定在那里，被对方莫名其妙的举动给吓到了，与其说是感到恶寒不如说是感到有些没来由的恐慌。虽然自己已经让步任对方做主动的一方，但这动作实在是……有点太过突如其然？他回过神，侧过头避开对方的手后，皱眉回道：“这点小事我自己来就好。”

于是他走到一边，褪去手套，将之放进衣服内部口袋后再脱下身穿的白色风衣，将其随手挂在了床边的衣架上。

Alastor看他已经准备好，便缓缓几步靠近对方所处的位置。Lucifer不动声色，不符合他一贯风格地仅是站在原地，没有采取其他行动。Alastor将此看作是默认，于是抬起他即便是被手套这一层布料所包裹，也能清晰辨别出是为骨节分明的，纤长有力的右手，轻轻揽过对方的头部，将手掌若即若离地靠在对方的后脑勺上；左手握住Lucifer的右手手腕，由于对方的手腕纤细，不是很费力便能全部牢牢抓在手里。

Lucifer神情淡然地头部往后靠了靠，示意他继续。

Alastor的右手向下移动了些，将位置移至头部与脖颈相间的地方，然后稍稍收起贴近后脑勺尾部与后颈皮肤的四指，慢慢地用指腹摩挲着那个位置。Lucifer享受地闭上了眼。接着Alastor又手指紧紧贴着对方皮肤向下移动了一点，完全握住了后颈部分，他轻轻按了按后面柔软的肉，不是很重地揉捏起这个脆弱的部位，一边用拇指侧指腹不缓不慢地刮弄着对方的皮肤。

“嗯……” Lucifer微笑，“……虽然挺舒服，不过你还是把手套脱下来吧？”

Alastor眼角抽搐，停下动作。

要求真多。

褪下手套后他重新开始先前的动作——对方的反应因皮肤与皮肤相贴近而开始稍显不同，Lucifer明显地被挑拨起了兴致，会因为被揉捏后颈而肩部微微颤抖。

Alastor略微俯下身，稍稍施力将对方往自己的方向搂过去，使得两人的距离近得几乎快要贴在一起。虽然距离极近，但出乎意料的是Lucifer并没有直接反过来搂住对方，而是选择用无处安放的左手捏住对方的衣摆。Alastor顿了顿，不是很明白对方为何会是这样的举动。不过他没有太过在意，选择继续用右手向下摸去，在对方后背的肩胛骨上按压了几下后，食指和中指顺着中间的脊柱缓缓移动。他清晰地听见怀中对方的心跳声开始逐渐加速，就连呼吸也变得不是很平稳起来。

在摸到腰椎的位置时，他刻意停下来，重重地抚弄了两下。Lucifer身子一颤，发出一声闷哼。Alastor笑了笑，很是满意对方的反应。他的手继续下移，降到了尾椎骨的位置。他用手指按了按那个地方，沿着骨头末尾的形状打着圈，有节奏地搓弄起来。

Lucifer现在几乎整个身子都靠在了Alastor的身上，他捏着对方衣摆的左手紧紧攥着手中的布料，微微颤抖着。Alastor垂下眼，决定让对方的反应更大些，于是用握住对方右手手腕的左手拇指沿着虎口抵住了对方右手的手心部位，在揉弄着后方的同时也揉捏起了这里。

果不其然，Lucifer的反应更大了。怀中魔王开始呼吸急促，并且口中发出一些小声的呻吟，似乎是再也不能像先前一样忍住了。

Alastor心情大好地打破了许久的沉默，朝对方问道：

“你尾椎骨附近的皮肤居然这么光滑…没有尾巴的吗？”

“平时最多只有触手……嗯…现在当然是收起来的。” Lucifer努力压抑自己，带着不明显的颤音回道。

“后面很敏感呢，就算没有尾巴。” 不过实际上再往下就是那里了，怎么可能不敏感。

“明明我还没摸过你的鹿尾巴……唔。”

Alastor轻笑，心想既然对方在上次自己处于虚弱状态时，光顾着摸头而错失良机，怕是以后也不会遇到这么好的机会了。

拜Alastor所赐，Lucifer觉得身体已经被撩拨逗弄地进入了感觉。可这就到此为止了，Alastor迟迟都没有再进一步地做出揉捏他身体以外的其他动作，引得他一阵心烦意乱。

“你怎么，一直不碰关键的地方……” Lucifer被对方的慢动作弄得有些焦躁，不满皱眉。

“这就急了？耐心点， **My Lord.** ” Alastor嘴角咧开的弧度加深。

“还有，为什么到现在还不解开衣服……不管怎么说，既然要做的话，你也是要脱掉衣服的……” Lucifer似乎对这一点很执着。

“谁说我要脱了？别以为只有你一个人有触手。”

怀中的对方突然停下颤抖。

“噗！”

Lucifer忍俊不禁，被对方说的这番话给逗得笑出声，然后在Alastor怀疑Lucifer脑子是不是真的有问题的注视下，匆匆抹了抹眼角笑出的眼泪后朝着对方摆出一副“这实在是太搞笑了”的表情，反问道：

“唉？什么？你要对我用触手？搞什么，认真的吗？班比你好可爱啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

这魔王 **又** 自顾自地笑起来了。

对方嘲讽的态度让Alastor很不高兴。他早该知道的，这个气氛破坏者……一直以来，这家伙对什么都是一副轻浮而又无所谓的样子。……真是令人不爽。

他用浮现在暗影里的触手一把将对方拎了起来，触肢紧紧缠绕住对方的手臂，将其吊在空中。

“慢、慢一点！我一把年纪了，你这么拉的话骨头会断的！” 在Alastor耳中听起来，Lucifer的语气根本就是在故作慌乱，隐约还能听出忍笑的语调在里面。

……行吧。Alastor不加掩饰地翻了个白眼，他真的说不出什么了。

漆黑色的触腕强有力地层层缠绕住Lucifer的身体和四肢，严丝合缝地裹住他的脖颈处，但为了接下来方便对话而没有勒紧。触手在他的身上滑动游走着，贴着衣物摩擦魔王的薄薄衣料下的肌肤，同时绞紧他的手腕和腰部，使他感到逼人的压迫感。

Lucifer感到自己的呼吸频率越来越高。在他原本的预期中，本就不该是这样：应该由他对Alastor使用触手才对。他没有料到自己反而会遭受这番对待，不仅如此——身体还违背意愿的有了感觉。明明经常使用触手的他自己应该是最熟悉这玩意的，然而自身被对方触手绞紧的一瞬间却有了像是触电一样的激烈反应。

他试图止住发抖的越来越强烈的身体，但无济于事，随着对方一步步的动作进展和探入衣内与肌肤的直接接触，幅度只是愈发强烈。

“怎么，刚才不是笑得很开心吗？你该不会没被触手绑过吧？”这回轮到Alastor笑得一脸灿烂，嘴角发自内心地上扬，“真奇怪啊，地狱里能使用触手的高位恶魔我记得可多了，你的一个好朋友不就是其中一位？难道Lord Eldritch没有绑过你吗？”

(注：Lord Eldritch是那位浑身绿色的小胡子叔叔)

“唔……”

谁会和好朋友做这种事啊。更何况不是谁都身经百战的，他又不是那种人。

“那我现在也算是给你补充了这一空白经历了，你看我多好。” Alastor调侃道。

Lucifer的嘴唇颤动着，挤进衣服里动来动去的触手用粗糙的，带有颗粒的表面摩擦着他的肌肤，不知为何带有吸盘的两根触手此时正在执着地吮吸着他胸前的两点。他感到体温正在急剧上升，难以呼吸，于是他张开嘴想要汲取更多氧气。这时绕在Lucifer脖子上的触手伸出一段头部前端形状凹凸不平的触肢，带着黏液塞进了他张开的口中，令他更加无法呼吸。

缠绕在腰肢的几根触手拉开他的大腿，扯开被黏液弄得有些潮湿的裤子后，没有做任何准备便往后穴捅了进去，遭到入侵的身体战栗着勉强接受了异物的存在。幸好有黏液的存在和他本身已经进入状态的身体，这唐突的插入才不至于让他太过疼痛。但不管怎么说，后穴还是有些吃力，硬被这样胀大的粗长器物捅进去，任谁也不好受。

他对此有些不爽，刚想要下嘴咬一咬这些塞进自己口中的触手以示抗议，却被后穴内触手的一个深入捅到脱了力，念头因此也被打消。

搞什么……一开始的话不该用细一点的进来吗，这么…大的进来的话，怎么可能受得了。

……Alastor到底懂不懂循序渐进。

清晰的思考被触手的玩弄给搞得无法继续，逐渐开始的抽插打散了他的思维能力。现在的Lucifer因口腔被不住侵犯的原因，连喘气的机会都没有，被迫承受着前后深入体内的抽插。他有种身子已经被触手贯穿的无力感，身体只能不断纳入炽热巨物长驱直入的侵犯，不顾他感受地高速撞击着他的腔内。

触手突然停下激烈的动作，慢慢地带动穴肉退了出去，然后猛地重新插入穴内，朝着前列腺的位置顶撞起来。关键的敏感点被攻击引得他小腹一阵酥麻，从未体会过如此快感的他身体猛烈颤抖起来。接着触手又重新捅进深处，不让他有任何准备地往最深处冲撞。Lucifer发出呜咽，有点想叫对方暂停，可惜声音被口中的触手阻绝大半，并不能引起注意。就在此时，另外的一根触手在他的后穴四周按了几下后，硬是掰开红肿的穴口挤了进去，不配合已经插入穴内的触手，变成了一根插入一根抽出的局面，以不同节奏地再度撞击起他那敏感到不行的前列腺部位。

由于连续不断的快感冲击，他开始变得使不上一点力气，身体越发瘫软。濒临高潮的感觉在他的小腹一阵乱窜，仿佛电弧一般，令他意识模糊而眩晕。

若不是被前后多处夹击，只是一个部位遭受侵犯的话，他兴许还有余裕吧。说不定能用舌头好好舔弄对方的触手，或是知道什么时候适时地收缩后穴，配合对方的抽插，而不是像现在这样混乱不堪，没有办法控制自己的身体。

“你的舌头应该很灵活吧？不是经常变成蛇吗？好好配合嘴里触手的动作啊……” Alastor嘲弄起对方。

Lucifer被口腔内塞满的触手堵得难以呼吸，再加上不是很用力地盘在他脖颈上的触手的桎梏，让他头脑有些飘飘然的眩晕。触手抽插的幅度不顾他感受的变得越来越大，搞得他一阵反胃，逼得他眼泪都快落下来了。

“啊，该不会已经没力气动了？” Alastor愉悦地欣赏着对面魔王崩溃的表情，语气很是欢快。

快感越积越多，Lucifer感到自己即将临近身体所能承受的限度。于是在下一次两根粗热触手的接连深入捅入，成功把他送上了顶点。他的身体一阵痉挛，颤抖地太过厉害，对方想不注意到他因为一次简单的深入就高潮成这样都难。

Alastor轻笑。

“光是被我的触手玩弄几下就已经这样了？真丢脸啊……”

他一边这么说着，一边将插在对方穴内的两根触手慢慢退出来。因为太快的话，恐怕对方后面样子会变得不太好看，这点他还是清楚的。

他可不想这么快就玩坏对方。

“一直用触手却不亲自来……你是性无能吗？怪不得外面会传你是无性恋…无性恋的分类中其中有一种……说的就是像你这种…患有性功能障碍的。” Lucifer低喘着气，明明还没能接上气却反而选择挑衅回去。

这种毫无逻辑，双方都知道并非事实的挑衅手段十分之低级，但即便如此Alastor还是被惹到了。他松开禁锢住对方的触手，将其放下来后沉着声线命令道：

“转过去。”

被放下来的魔王其实还不是能站得很稳，微微颤抖的双腿只能勉强支撑疲软的身体。

不愿意面对面的做吗……这样也好，不会继续被他看见丢脸的表情了，Lucifer想。

他并没有立即照做，而是向对方提议道：

“…不到床上去做吗？我们旁边就是床铺，根本没必要站在这。”

“ **转过去** 。”

见容不得商量，Lucifer也懒得再争论，叹了口气后便慢慢背过身，略微弯腰，将手轻轻扶在墙面上。

他听见后方传来的脱下衣物的窸窣声，这时才后悔自己转身转的太早了，但若是现在回头也只能落得一身尴尬，于是只好不甘地放下念头。

紧接着他感到自己腰肢被抓住后被猛地一推，后穴没能被成功进入，反而身体几乎散了架，然后始作俑者只听见清脆的一响，似乎是骨头断裂的声音，从身体下方的人身上传出。

“呜！”

Alastor有些不可置信。

不会吧，这家伙是关节被自己推错位了吗…？

“……都说我上了年纪，你不该用力这么猛，听到刚才的声音了吗？”

真的假的，这也太脆了吧。对方故意把自己身体削弱了吗，还是什么情况。

Alastor突然觉得很累。兴许是心理上的，因为自己的身体没有变得沉重的迹象。他无奈地一手托起对方有下坠趋势的身体，然后用触手重新将对方的手臂捆扎起来，缓缓向上把对方吊了起来。

“看你这样子，估计也不能继续扶着墙壁了……结果还是要我拉起来吗。”

伏在Lucifer身上的恶魔说完后，象征性地用下体的阳物抵在穴口上磨蹭了几下，接着便不打算继续浪费时间，再次对着穴口试图插进去。然而很可惜的是，他依旧没能挺进去多少，仅仅是浅浅地进入了一部分。

“啧……怎么被触手操弄过了还这么紧。你就这么期待被我亲自干吗。”

“是你的尺寸太…唔！” 又挺进去了一部分…再这样进来的话……

“你有意见？”

对方按住他的肩，下压后用力的一个挺身，强行全部插入了进去。

“…哈啊！……没……没有。”

Lucifer眼角有些发红。此时他的身体已经被对方顶起来，变成了被完全进入的状态。

刚刚才被两根触手所蹂躏过的肉穴再度被撑开到了极致，辛苦地吞下了对方的阳物。Lucifer感觉自己有点吃力，但又不好说出口。悬空的身体整个都由上方触手吊住和身后恶魔深入体内的阳具支撑，他条件反射性地蜷缩起脚尖。

Lucifer的眼瞳缩了缩，做到这个地步，自己到底是没有退路了。

“嘶……”

Alastor还是忍不住发出了不适的声音。他咬着嘴唇，他这里的感受与对方大致相同，痛感与快感参半。

Lucifer感到腹部上面部分被体温略高于自己的Alastor的左手托住的感觉很奇妙。虽然这应该是对方为了方便接下来的抽插而选择固定住自己脱力身体的行为，但他对此莫名有种不安感。

在他放松了一点，并且对方也缓过来后，很快对方开始了对他的侵犯。

他酥软着身子承受着对方快而有力的冲撞，平坦的小腹被身后的恶魔撞击的凸起又平复，一次次不停歇的深入和随之带来的刺激的饱胀感使得他的神情愈发迷乱。

Alastor托住Lucifer的下巴，将手指搓弄对方的唇瓣几下后伸入口中，像挑逗宠物一般搅动起对方口腔内部里的嫩肉，反复按压那温热的舌头，然后趁其不备一下直接捅进喉腔内部，刺激得对方因快感而痉挛不已。

下腹传来的燥热感随着后穴被不断冲撞而愈加强烈，再加上因抽插动作所带动的手掌对小腹施加的搓弄，他觉得自己快要撑不住了。

真是太过分了，一点情面都不给，对方仿佛是在把他当做道具一般使用着，根本不管他的感受如何。一下一下捅入内部的过于强烈的撞击让他感觉内脏都快被搅翻了。

“慢点……哈啊！要…喘不过气了……” Lucifer上气不接下气。

“这就要喘不过气了？那我还真好奇，”Alastor用原本抱着对方以固定住姿势的手攀附上身下人豪无防备的脖颈，用力地一把将其勒住，“……现在这个状态下的你被我进一步的这么做的话，会变成什么样呢。”

缺氧的欢欣感和惊慌感一齐涌上大脑，Lucifer感到头皮麻痒震颤，脊髓一阵一阵的发冷。他的穴肉因为脖子被死死掐住而猛烈收缩着，绞紧了身后的粗长阳物，更加实实在在地感受到自己正被对方侵犯的Lucifer身子又是一个激灵。

不好……这么玩的话……

双手被触手缠得死死的吊着，全身也是处于悬空状态，他无法反抗对方。若是对方想要就这么玩死他的话，他恐怕连挣扎都做不到。痛苦的窒息感使他获得了扭曲的快感，这种生命被别人掌控的感觉简直令他欲罢不能。

对方强有力的手握着他的脖颈，五指因力度太大而在皮肤里陷得有些深，他感到温度热的有些发烫，而对方丝毫不打算停手，持续地勒着他。

就在他感觉意识快要断线的时候，对方稍稍放松了掐在脖子上的力道，让他得以呼吸。Lucifer眩晕地缓缓吸入长久得不到的氧气，他被弄得无力到无法大口汲取氧气，只能如此缓慢地一点点恢复。

然而对方的手至始至终只是稍微松开，而不是放过他脆弱的脖颈。

Alastor看他不像之前一样窒息到没有反应，又能有力气颤抖了，便再次收拢五指，阻断了他的呼吸，让他再度陷入漫长的苦痛之中。Lucifer颤栗着，觉得身体被彻骨冷意所充斥着，难受至极。

在他快要沉入黑暗，脑海彻底被侵袭到失去思考能力之时，后方的手又减轻了施加在脖子上的力道，让他再次能够喘息。

这接二连三的玩弄，让Lucifer觉得自己真的离死不远了。

Alastor虽然意欲重复之前的行径，但他突然皱起眉头，脸色不是很好看的完全松开了掐着对方脖颈的手。

不是因为他知道什么叫做适可而止，或是不想勒死对方，而是单纯因为对方后穴收紧的太过厉害，勒得他生疼，根本无法继续操弄对方。之前还能借由虐待对方内心因此产生快感而忽视这一点，但这越来越紧的绞弄带来的疼痛，就算是他再怎么能忍也承受不住了。

即便他松开手，对方的穴内也一颤一颤地收缩着，吸附着自己，他对此虽然感到舒服，但仍没有办法大幅度抽插。他眯起眼，观察身下人还没缓过来的模样，看样子这收缩似乎是对方身体不自觉的反应。

“再放松一点……你收缩那么紧，我没法动了。” Alastor皱着眉，低声道。要不要试着安抚……不行。恐怕自己抚摸他的话又会导致他收得更紧，这家伙身体敏感的能把什么都当作刺激，他瞬间否决了这个想法。

幸好不用很久，意识没有被折磨给冲刷殆尽的魔王渐渐回过神，配合地尽力放松了后穴，好让他继续操弄。

Lucifer感到酥软的感觉在小腹悄然复苏，愉悦感随着每一次的深入愈加高涨。对方龟头的前端部分撞击到了他直肠的尽头，直接冲击着尾椎骨。明明肠道再往里的部分就开始变得曲折了，根本不能继续径直往前探入了，但那脆弱的部位还是无情地遭受一波又一波的冲击。那冲撞带来的疼痛和些许欢欣感刺激的他不住地收缩着后穴，绞弄着对方的下体。

终于，对方忍不住在他的体内射了出来。就这样保持着交合的姿势，各自缓了一阵子后，双方都逐渐地从亢奋的余韵中冷静了一些。

“……哈啊…” Lucifer喘着气，才经历过高潮的身体颤颤巍巍。

Alastor缓缓吐气，深呼吸调整自己的状态，然后慢动作地从对方身体里一点点退出。离开身下人的身体后，他刚想用触手抱着对方移动到床上，却只听见Lucifer轻声开口：

“……放我下来。”

对方突然这么说道。

“…你确定？”

Alastor迟疑地松开吊住对方手臂的触手，解除了束缚。

放开对方后，虽然最初看上去并没有问题，但过了三秒后，只见Lucifer身子一晃，转眼间就有了要倒下去的迹象——

Alastor连忙一手拉住对方的手臂，同时用触手托住他的身体，成功地没有让他就这么倒下去。

看吧，果然变成这样了。

“…你这样子还能行吗？站都站不好。” Alastor无奈地弯下腰，收回触手后替换成自己的手托起对方背部，同时用另一只手穿过对方的膝下后一把将他轻松地打横抱起。

“还是我来帮你一下吧。”

Lucifer感觉自己一瞬间丧失了思考能力，身体因此僵住。

Alastor对此毫不在意，只是继续说道：

“这样把你抱到床上……躺着做的话你应该不费力吧？”

“还……还要继续吗？” Lucifer表情僵硬。他的身体还没有完全缓过来，对方认真的吗？

“当然了。既然作为等级上的下位恶魔，我不就应该好好取悦您么？” Alastor微微低下头，凑近对方的脸笑着反问道。

“……” 这家伙可真会说笑。按地狱那腐朽的王公阶级序列排位，对方的确是低他一位，但若是按实力来算恐怕早就是同等的了。

“更何况做事情要有始有终，这才做了一半呢。”

Alastor抱着他走到床边，慢慢地把他放下，让他躺在松软的被褥上。

“再说了，您之前也提出了想在床上做的要求……我自然有义务满足您。”

说着，Alastor拿起不知从哪里变出的发绳，三两下将头发束了起来，将原本的发型扎成了清爽的马尾。

……

看着这副模样的广播恶魔，Lucifer呼吸一滞。

Alastor垂下眼看向对方，眼角带着笑意，然后慢慢俯下身。

“怎么了？这幅表情。” Alastor跪到床上，趴伏在Lucifer的身上，一手压在对方脑袋旁侧的松软枕头上，一手托住对方带有红晕的白皙脸颊。

Lucifer一时间不知该做何回答。

Alastor见对方没有反应，于是他开始捏起对方柔软的脸，接连扯了几下也没停手。

“疼、疼……！”

即使在听到抗议之后他没有立即收手，而是又重重捏了两下才肯罢休。他早就想这么试试了，果然手感不错。

娃娃脸(doll face)可真好玩。

Alastor抬了抬眉毛，心情大好。

“你突然间捏我脸做什……唔！” 刚想质问对方的Lucifer猛地一个激灵，感到腰间突然被对方的双手给抓住，无防备的他被对方的手法掐弄的说不出话来，只好软着身子任其随心所欲。

Alastor用拇指抵住身下魔王的腹部两侧，其余两手各自的四指不费力地托起那很少被人所触碰的后腰，然后开始或轻或重地按压起对方柔软而又纤细的腰腹。

Lucifer的呼吸变得不均匀起来，微微颤栗的身子隐约吐露出不安，但为了面子还是在强行压抑着喘息。

对方看他状态差不多了，于是没有多言，抬起他的双腿不加预警地再次插了进去。

“唔嗯…！”

胀热的巨物再度填满后穴的感觉刺激得他瞳孔上翻，眼角也泛起泪花，难以自制的表情被压在他身上的恶魔一览无遗。

“总算能再次好好欣赏你的表情了……”Alastor轻笑，“就是这样，不用忍着，更加不像样一点反而更好看不是吗？”

四周的空气都弥漫着带有情欲的潮热，二人的身心也浸没在其中。

伴随着对方的几乎没有停歇的动作，Lucifer感到快感汹涌而来，过多的欢欣感充斥着他的大脑，他兴奋地战栗不已。

急促的呼吸之间夹杂着无法抑制的颤抖，伴随着加速的心跳声，陷入了有些混乱状态的他除了配合对方的动作之外一时竟做不出其他的反应。

握住他腰肢的手力道陡然加重，使得他感受到新的快感从被对方双手控制住的两侧涌了上来，因而掐的他浑身又软了几分。

“唔嗯…哈……” 他的瞳仁由于不住的刺激而上翻，眼眶里打转着因对方动作剧烈所逼出的些许泪花。

“果然唱歌唱的好听，叫出来的时候也很悦耳呢。” Alastor调侃道。

Lucifer微微皱眉，不甘地抿住嘴。

Alastor没有发动任何能力这点，他是能感知出来的。但身体却这么不受控制……这种事根本从来都没有过。

就在下一刹那。

他的脖颈被突然一把掐住，瞬间随之而来的熟悉的恐慌感和兴奋感一齐涌上脑髓，使得他变得更加亢奋，颤抖起身子。

嘶……Alastor眉头拧在一起，微眯起眼。果然下面又变得更紧了，这个变态。这么紧他还怎么动，看样子只能……

“你可别这么舒服啊……”Alastor有些不悦地蹙眉，声音低哑地说道，“……擅自爽成这样，看样子是我下手太温柔了。”

话音刚落，他便一拳用力打进对方无防备的小腹，得到了对方后穴猛然收紧的反馈，刺激地他在下体被勒痛的同时也感到了冲击而来的愉悦感。而Lucifer因被掐住脖子在受击之时连痛苦的呻吟都无法发出，只能从喉咙里传出一声微弱的闷哼。

他微微松开掐着对方脖子的手，但没有完全放开，仍旧轻轻地用拇指抵住对方的喉咙。他这么做，为的就是接下来能感受到对方喉音的振动，好好听清楚对方每一次的悲鸣。

接着他猛地再一次打向对方的腹部，这回他满意地听到了受击者痛苦的声音，于是他缓缓收回拳头后又再度给予对方重击，一次又一次的循环往复的殴打动作让他感到身心的愉悦提高了一个度，他咧开嘴角，看着对方颤抖个不停的脆弱模样，感受到一股热流从自身腹部传了上来，下体因此也胀大了几分。

很明显，他对此感到兴奋不已。

Alastor此时停下折磨对方的动作，仔细观察起对方的反应。Lucifer红着眼眶，在这短暂的间隙大口喘息着，感到大脑有些轻飘飘，他已然浑身脱力到了只能瘫着的地步。

Alastor满意地欣赏完一番后，缓缓地吐了口气，然后——他狠狠地再次赋予其重击，这回拳头在打完后反而是更进一步地往里压过去，碾压着内部，完全没有退回去的打算，让对方只能感到难受的排异感和巨大的苦痛。

不行了…心脏好像要破裂了……再这样下去……

“哈啊……好…好疼……” Lucifer无力地挣扎着吐出了这番话语，声音微弱。

Alastor眼角弯弯，这时才不紧不慢地收回施加暴力的手，让对方从痛苦中解放出来。

“你是感觉疼，还是觉得难过？” 他揶揄道。

“……”

颤抖着的魔王没有更多的力气回答这个问题，只是皱着眉别过头，不愿再看对方。

居然转移视线吗……

Alastor重新开始了下半身的动作，缓缓退出一点后再度捅了进去，不打算让对方再躲避下去。

“呃……！” Lucifer的身体剧烈地抖了一下。

Alastor用手掰正对方的脸，强迫对方与自己对视。

“不要躲开我的眼睛，好好看着我，回答我的问题。”

Lucifer瞪大双眼，瞳仁微微颤动着。

他这是没有选择了？

“ **你是感觉疼，还是觉得难过？** ” Alastor加重了语气，目光如炬地注视着他，再次问出了这一问题。

——干什么突然之间这么在意问题的答案。

看样子，他是一直没有选择的。

“……”

他的心脏绞痛的比刚才还要厉害了。

“……一直…一直都……很难受。”

他痛苦得要命。

Lucifer感觉好像有温热的水流滑过自己的脸颊，滴落到了枕巾上。他颤抖着低着音回答道。

“……这样啊。”Alastor眼神复杂，声音变低。

“那么和我做这种事，是想逃避现实吗？”

Lucifer嘴唇轻颤，张开嘴想要开口回答，但发现自己已经被翻涌的情绪堵得发不出声音，于是复又闭上。

Alastor从对方的这副神色知晓了答案，他明白了：对方一直身陷深渊，即便逃离了冰湖也被痛苦所折磨，处于得不到解脱的永恒状态。

真是可悲……他难以抑制心情地勾起嘴角，感受到从脊髓深处窜上大脑的兴奋感。堂堂魔王居然会如此深陷过去，实在是太可悲了。

很好，就让他亲自来把这家伙变得更加不像样子吧。

Alastor抱起对方的身体，被对方的凄惨模样撩拨地陷入欲潮的他再度进入对方柔软的体内，粗暴地抽动起来。热意也重新集中在两人的身上，促进地燃起了彼此之间的欲望。Lucifer的身上无论哪一处都沾上了他的气息，就像他自己的身体各处也早已每个角落都与对方的气息互相交融，混杂在了一起。

Lucifer自觉视野有些发白，也许是空气里情欲的水雾，也可能是他眼神迷蒙到出现了幻觉。他恍惚中感到下半身的前端胀热无比，恐怕他很快就要……

“哎呀，明明没怎么碰前面却已经想射了吗？” Alastor注意到这点，皱着眉用触手一把缠住对方的下体，紧紧勒住出口处，不让对方释放。“这可不行…我相信也用不着我来教Lucifer大人您该如何忍耐吧？” 他如此说着，一手捧着对方的脸颊，一手将对方因剧烈运动而散落在前额间的碎发往后拂去，并不在意自己已经松散下来的马尾和散在脖子以及肩部的些许发丝。

他的眼里浮动着一种接近毁灭的疯狂，不偏不倚地直视着对方的脸庞。他很满意对方眼神略微失焦的淫糜神色，但总觉得哪里不够，他觉得牙齿后槽的根部有些瘙痒。Alastor眯起眼，硬是克制住自己的食欲，没有对准Lucifer的咽喉咬下去。若是真的下口，不是事态会变得麻烦的问题，而是关键在于他无法继续听到那好听的呻吟声了。

以后又不是没有机会。他强行按捺住内心的饥饿感，如是想道。

现在的他们一同沉浸在欲望之中，肉体缠合在一起，仿佛都在向对方索取着什么，也许是在渴望着一种求之不得的事物好让自己的内心平息下来。

可躁动不安的心不是轻易就能缓和下来的事物。

“要死了……” Lucifer嘴里夹杂着微弱的哭喘声，难受地从口中吐出话语。他不觉得自己还能坚持多久。

“你要知道，不是谁都有资格去死的。”Alastor喘着气回道，高强度的运动持续至今，就算是他也快要到了临界点。“更何况我们都已身处地狱……试着和我一起坚持到最后吧？”

Lucifer总觉得有什么无法释怀的地方。

他鬼使神差地用仅剩不多的力气伸出手，揽过对方的后脑勺主动吻了上去。

Alastor没有后退，只是眨了眨眼。接触到现在，对方身体至今为止的感觉都不坏，果然嘴唇也是更加的柔软。嘴里的味道也不像他预想中的与对方外表一样的甜腻味道，而是他中意的，令他上瘾的苦味。于是他反过来加深了这一吻，并同时加快了身下的动作。

他紧紧抱住身下的魔王，在对方体内释放了出来，相拥着和对方一起迎来了高潮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看累了吧
> 
> 我也没有料到鹿哥这么能打
> 
> 后面一章含有gore，建议能接受的歇会再看，不能接受的就当这文结束了，随便干点其他什么事情都要好过雷自己不是吗


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章全是gore和一些私设，gore不能接受千万别看，别勉强自己啊
> 
> 能接受也不建议看，因为除了gore以外，私货真的多(AC娘举扇子遮脸哭笑不得表情.jpg)
> 
> 哦对了情节和本人无关，不代表本人支持血腥暴力，只是角色会这样行动罢了。Lucifer会干出这种事是因为，你看，他是Lucifer嘛(
> 
> 对你没看错 这章换鹿哥被搞了 虽然是另一个层面上的被搞
> 
> 想不到吧.jpg
> 
> 不能接受别看哦
> 
> 预警至此，看了有ptsd我可不负责
> 
> 总感觉自己也没有写的那么血腥就是了，毕竟我真的不会写
> 
> OK的话请继续↓

休憩了十几分钟后，就在Alastor误以为对方和自己都到了准备洗澡然后入睡的阶段之时，却只听见Lucifer突兀开口问道：

“好了，你是想现在继续，还是延长中场休息时间？”

Alastor哑然，嘴巴张了张，复又合上。他不知自己是该先反驳，还是该先指出对方措辞的诡异。

这老不死怎么恢复得这么快？是因为身处在他自家的魔力场范围内么……之前那副昏死过去的样子总不可能是做戏伪装出来的，这点他能辨别得出。

不对，仔细一想对方虽然表面被自己搞得精疲力竭，但实质上是被自己补魔了。

他感觉自己亏了。

“看样子你已经很累了，那接下来就由我来占主导怎么样？”

“不是已经很明确的说过了，我是不可能……”

“我知道。我是指……以另一种方式，来感受你的身体内部。”

听闻至此，登时一股悚然之感涌上Alastor心头。

“你想做什么。”

“放心，就算你精疲力竭了也没关系，乖乖躺着就好啦。”

Alastor听到这，哪还可能遵照对方所言待在原地任其宰割，于是起身便试图控制住躺在旁侧的魔王，但在即将碰到对方之时却发现手腕已被不知何时攀附于上的黑色触手牢牢缠住，动弹不得，接着发现自己的身体也被层层缠绕着定在了那里。

“别动。玩乐时间才进行到一半不是吗？” Lucifer尾音上扬，颇为愉悦。

“你给我适可而止一点——” 他厉声道。

“哎呀，你之前对我可没有适可而止呢。不过不管怎样，我会尊重你的想法的，别那么紧张。”

Lucifer笑着将右手轻轻抬起，变幻成利爪的模样，悬在Alastor身体的上空。

“来，你是喜欢被横的剖开还是竖的剖开？自己选一个。”

“你在说什么……” Alastor额间冒出冷汗。

“要不然我怎么感受你的身体内部？你又不让我干你，只能这样了嘛。” Lucifer无辜地歪了歪头，语气轻佻。

竟然是打算对自己来一场解剖吗。倒也很符合这魔王的思维模式和做事风格，所持的理由逻辑上好像是没什么问题……不对，自己怎么就被他给绕进去了。

可现状业已成局。主要是自己在这有限的时间内根本想不出什么逃脱手段，……这情景还真是似曾相识。

Alastor只好瞪着他，半响才憋出一句回复：

“……你还是上天堂算了(Go to Heaven)。”

“这样啊……我明白你的意思啦~” 魔王笑得一脸灿烂，接着——

——不带任何迟疑的，狠狠地用利爪刺进了对方的腹部，在刺进去的瞬间鲜血便喷涌而出，溅到了双方彼此的身上。

“把刚才那句话，声音再大一点重复给我听如何？♪”

“唔！”

“不要只闷哼嘛，我更想听到你的悲鸣多一点~♪”

Lucifer勾起指尖，锋利的利刃更进一步地撕裂开了他亲自在对方腹部造成的不算深的伤口，将状态恶化地急转直下。

Alastor这下子被弄得疼到发不出声，连微弱的颤音都没能发出。他感到头皮发麻，身体不受使唤地开始发抖。

疼痛快要吞噬了他，冲击性的感受与从自身躯体内部传出的铁锈味让他觉得很不真实。可这就是现实，他不得不忍耐着去面对，即便无法与之抗争。

自己越来越不适的呼吸和对方上气不接下气的急促呼吸相互交叠在了一起。

热流不断地满溢出来，紧接着那不和谐的，血肉黏连着的撕开声传入耳中，他恍惚地亲眼目睹到对方就这么剖开了自己的腹部。他从来没想到自己会被自己的血腥味给呛到窒息，今天却实实在在的体会了一把。

他没有因此崩溃，只是感到奇妙。他模糊着眼，看着魔王双手都伸进自己的体内，与自己的内脏触碰，混合，搅弄在一起。

Lucifer的瞳孔中染满了血色的狂热，发型似乎是被魔力浓度上升所波及，变得散乱起来。

纵然如此，但——

就在这个时候，Alastor注意到了Lucifer的表情，勉强清醒了过来。虽然对方的嘴角弧度朝上，但却用牙轻咬着嘴唇。那并不是纯粹的笑，比自己有时展露出的皮笑肉不笑还要不自然。

对方咬着下唇的样子，似乎是在忍耐着什么。

并不是兴奋，却是——

他忽然明白了。

突然间，他能够与对方感同身受了。现在自己身上的疼痛——这种程度的，难受至极的钻心的痛感，一定是对方一直在经历着的吧。对方的内心早已结满了绝望的果实，死的荆棘遍布丛生于其间，而深处则堆积了滋养绝望的枯枝败叶。

原来如此。

——是悲哀。

……是谁造就了这家伙现在的这副样子，他心里隐约有了答案，但并不能确定。

“咳、咳咳……”

咳血的动作牵动了大面积的创口，使得他痛的揪心。

对方只不过是看上去神色疯狂。就一如对方平时故作轻松的样子，神情上的嬉笑明快只是在掩饰着什么……这家伙刻意表现出来的，让他人所能注意到的那恣意妄为的态度仅仅是浮于水光之上的掠影，几乎没有人能看得见他在心底究竟埋葬了什么。

他也不想让人看到。

Lucifer的眼神空似无物，如癫如狂，又仿若是在自暴自弃。

因为他早就不抱有任何希冀了。

Lucifer持续进行着手上不合理的动作，不知疲倦地玩弄扯动着被他破坏的不成样子的对方的内脏。脏器被搅动地混乱不堪，各自溃烂地混淆在一起，藏在里头的暗红和鲜红的汁液自主源源不断地或喷溅或漫溢了出来。

“……”

意识模糊间，Alastor因失血过多而昏花的眼睛依稀看见魔王似乎张嘴说了什么。

Alastor粗重地喘息着，他一阵又一阵的耳鸣使得他没能听清对方的话语，无法做出应答。

大脑感受到麻木的冰凉感从脊柱自下而上地窜了上来，压力使得他的指尖逐渐失去知觉，心脏在绝境之中高速跳动着，这颗心脏不停搏动的声音由于各方面的压迫在耳际被无限放大，他因此更觉晕眩。也许，这是他身体能做到的最后的挣扎。

一波接一波的疼痛在身体里跳动着，踩踏着他的神经。与此同时那断断续续的刺痛感在腹部不安分地乱窜，火烧一般灼热万分，甚至烫到隐隐有些发凉——不管怎么说，他的手脚已经因为身体遭受如此对待而温度骤降了。

手腕已经凉了大半截。没有汗浸湿他的身体，只有血，黏腻的厚稠的血液布满了他的身躯，将可视之处皆悉染红。

除了 _看清_ 对方，他在这冰冷而又发烫的血水中也终于得以观照自身。他试图狂笑，但到头来吐出的只有血，也只能是血。

他现在流出的是真正的，实实在在的血，不似平日在恐吓他人时会从嘴角溢出的黑色黏稠物质，而是单纯的不带有丝毫混沌之感的，干净纯粹的鲜血。

此情此景吞没了Lucifer残存的最后一丝理智，恍惚之中他也不知道自己是否停止了思考，只任凭感情的本能控制自己，于是他不顾后果地用利爪撕开对方的胸腔，将肋骨一根根折断掰开至旁侧，然后将手伸进对方的内部，用力地一把握住仍在跳动着的心脏。握到手中的瞬间，Lucifer感到一股仿佛被电流击中一般的强烈刺激感自脊背传至全身，这一行为让他兴奋地根本难以自己，激动的感受使他头脑发涨的同时脸颊发烫。

总感觉这一回不好好抓住的话，就不会有这么好的下一次机会了——

血液源源不断地流淌出来，浸湿了二人身下的床单。

Lucifer强行用魔力止住崩堤的汩汩血注，让对方在这种状态下强制保持清醒，对方痛苦的神情，对方心脏被捏在自己手中的充实满足感让他兴奋到发抖，终于掌控住他了，终于能把他的心捏在自己手中了，他再也不会放手了——

"放…放手……" Alastor气若浮丝道，他的声音由于血不住地从喉咙深处涌上唇齿之间而含糊不清。再加上超负荷的疼痛一刻不停地强烈刺激着他全身上下的神经，现如今的他因极度呼吸困难而根本难以清晰吐字。

"别说笑了，我才不会放手呢。" Lucifer弯着眼角，欣赏着对方痛苦缠身的模样，调笑着回道。他揉捏着手中跳动着的心脏，用着仿佛是在抚弄性器一般的手法，力度适中地按压着这个鲜红的肉块。

两人都在喘息着。只不过Lucifer的呼吸更为沉重，而Alastor仅仅是微弱地喘息着，毕竟他已经快被对方折磨到没有气息了，口中只能偶尔发出在Lucifer耳中听起来像是在呻吟的短促音节。

Lucifer将对方可爱的反应尽收眼底，忍俊不禁。"这样一来……你我，就都能感到至高无上的愉悦了。" 他的脸上泛起红晕，和本来就存在于脸颊上的两处红晕结合在一起，像是被融化一般在脸上铺散开来。涌上心头的情感和梦想成真的现状的冲击使得他的心也疯狂地加速跳动着，嘴角上那柴郡猫般的笑意是怎么也收不回去了。

昏沉之中，Alastor只能感受到寒气渗进皮肤进入了全身。眼皮很重，身体也如灌了铅一般像是要把自己拖进地底深处。他下意识的不愿就这么认命，但压根动不了，同时喉咙内的血浆更是堵得他无法开口咒骂对方，一开口想必会被呛到，这种状态下咳嗽的行为是绝对致命的，不过他也离彻底失去意识不远了。

最终，在下一个瞬间，他坠落至幽冥的黑暗之中，于垂死之际重归幻梦。自然，不必说的是他早已丧失了感受其中之真实：那冰冷刺骨的虚无的能力。

Lucifer尽管察觉对方的昏迷，却毫不在意，仍在忘我的享受着，享受着周围不同层次的绝妙的赤色浸礼和使他迷醉的，独属于Alastor的血的气味。

玩到最后，原本洁白的床单彻底报废，被完完全全给染为红黑。四周空气中充斥着刺鼻的铁锈味和呛人的腥气，但Lucifer却完全不以为然。倒不如说，他的想法反而是——

"啊啊……太好闻了。你的血的气味怎么能这么令人陶醉呢……"他眼神迷乱地说着，"…这真是一场美妙的交媾啊，你说是吧，Alastor？"

没有回应。

“我的床单已经完全变成你的颜色了呢，Alastor♪”

他的声音由于过于亢奋而有些变调。

“……”

依旧没有回应。

是啊，已经……暂时性的死亡了。没有回应不是再理所当然不过的么。

看来是结束了。他的小鹿已经撑得够久了，可以说是相当值得褒奖。

他微笑着松开手中温热却早已停止跳动的心脏。他双手轻轻抚上对方的脸颊，手上的血因此些许弄脏了那原本干净的脸庞。他俯下身，拉近与对方本就极近的距离，温柔地吻了上去。

这可真是个值得纪念的夜晚。

反正不管怎么说……记忆是不会死亡的。尤其是身体上的记忆，只要他反复用行动使之加深，总会在潜移默化中变为条件反射的。……只要对方的身体好好记住的话，就能方便以后的掌控了。

"……"

他逐渐冷静了下来，心跳声趋于平稳。他的双眼虽是朝向对方的，但视线却飘忽到了不知何处。

金发的魔王嘴唇翕动了几下，但终究没有做声。他缓缓收起笑容，垂下眼睑。

记忆不会死亡什么的，这话可真够自欺欺人啊。时间，记忆，情感，全都是迟早会消逝的东西。

要是能再一次……将不可能之事实现的话……

算了。即便能引发奇迹，又能改变什么呢。他什么都无法改变，这是注定的事实。那个混蛋定下的规则就是让他无法成功，让他深陷痛苦。

他被看不见的锁链所桎梏着。他无法获得拯救。

他更无法反抗。他曾尝试过，落得的结局便是现如今的这个样子。

他一言不发地看着身下恶魔灰白色的脸庞，看着他那难得毫无笑意的安静的脸，思绪逐渐飘远，不由自主地陷入了回忆。

再也不存在于世的广阔天空，圣洁的光辉照耀着的群山环绕之地，早于任何被传颂神话的诗歌，被星辰的魂灵所祝福的他们，那段全然没有任何忧虑的日子——

接着，便全都不复存在了。唯有支离破碎后留下的深不见底的黑暗，常伴与他。

那个时候…也是这样。

"那个时候的事……"

他不自觉地说出口后便随即抿住唇，对着明明已是毫无声息的身下躯体欲言又止。在他再度开口想要说些什么的时候，却发现喉间仿佛被堵住一般，怎么也发不出声。

都是他的错。过去也好，现在也罢，他自己便是造成一切的祸根。他是得不到解脱的，他对此心知肚明。

他为什么就是无法面对呢。

视野因逐渐充溢起来的液体变得模糊的看不清对方了。

不，不能这样……快停下来。Lucifer无济于事地想着，却怎么也阻止不了自己由于情绪所带动的这一生理上的行为。

他硬逼着自己发声，这才堪堪吐出了接下来的两个音节。

"真的，……"

他突然感到有些接不上气，因此不得不停顿下来。他的双肩止不住地微微颤抖着，在良久的自我调整过后，才抖动的没那么厉害。

一味的逃避根本不是办法……

重新恢复较为平缓的呼吸后，他才得以继续下去，将心底一直想要传达的话语说出口。

"……对不起。"他轻轻道，最后吐出的声音几乎细不可闻。

透明的水滴一点一点地滴到黑红色的床单上，但床铺原本就被血浸湿，因此这些无意义的眼泪对已是既成事实的黑红色没有造成任何影响。已经太迟了，若是早一些的话，或许这黑红色能变淡些许吧。

可那又有什么用呢，只不过是变淡而已。黑红色绝不会因此而彻底消退。

做什么都没用了。已经回不去了，怎样都没办法回去了。所谓覆水难收，正是这个道理。

……

是时候从梦里醒来了。沉湎于虚假的幻想之中实在是太过悲哀了，不是吗。

暂且……就先守在这里，等他的身体自然恢复原样吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你居然看完了第三部分
> 
> 真是辛苦了
> 
> 说真的，你不累吗
> 
> 第四部分私设更多 你确定要继续？
> 
> 别看了，去做点别的事吧


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是前篇后续，尾声了，也就是最后一章
> 
> Lucifer的独白部分全是他的主观想法，事实究竟为何又有谁知道呢
> 
> 通篇私设并且充满了没人懂的互动，能看到这里说明你真的很有耐心，非常感谢  
> ↓

“你醒啦？”

复苏后一睁开眼睛，最先映入眼帘的不出所料是这个魔王。随后Alastor发现自己身上已经更换为干净的睡袍，身下的床单也被置换成新的被褥。

“我可是一直在这里等你醒来的哦？接下来…要不要我送你回家？毕竟新生的身体应该还很脆弱……”

会对我的身体造成伤害的不就是你吗，Alastor想。不管这家伙有什么隐情，都不是做出这种事的理由。怎么都不该发泄在他的身上。

他可不打算轻易原谅这家伙。

Alastor支起身子，眼神阴郁地看向躺在旁侧的对方。

啊，说到笑。由于心情的极度不快差点就忘记笑了……这可不行。

到了现在这一刻他才回过神来，于是缓缓勾起嘴角，恢复了自己平时一直保持着的笑容。

Lucifer的双眼出神地注视着他，眼也不眨的就这么看着。

“那种事就不必了。” 他虽然不爽，但还是做出了回答。

“这样。”Lucifer笑了笑，似乎是不在意他的冷淡。他停顿了一会后又接着开口，一脸愉悦的自顾自地说道：“不过话说回来，我有件事真的很好奇啊……”

他又好奇什么了。

“你到底会对生前杀死你的事物条件反射性地兴奋还是恐惧呢。”

Alastor蹙眉。明知故问的老东西…作为魔王的他，怎么可能不清楚自己是怎么死的。

“你不如现在就把我杀了算了。”

“哎呀，明明刚刚才死过一次，Alastor你原来是这么欲求不满的吗？” Lucifer弯起眼，看起来明显比刚才更开心了。

Alastor脸上写满了烦躁。显然对方并没有把他的回答当回事，这点让他身心上都颇为不适。

“我是说，用天堂武器杀了我。你要真想了结我，就应该好好借助 **天堂** 的力量不是吗？” 他刻意地在说到天堂这词时加重了语气。

……什么？Lucifer一时间没跟上对方的话语。

“你作为魔王，肯定不缺 **天堂武器** ，不是么？”

这家伙，突然间知道自己在说什么吗？

“大家都懂的， **其实** **你和上帝是互惠互利的关系吧** ？”

听到那个名字的一瞬间，Lucifer感到自己脑子里好像有根弦“啪”的一声断了。

“别愣在那，赶紧动手啊。”

开什么玩笑……

“快点处决我，一了百了。”

……别开玩笑了。

“ **你……** ”

Lucifer缓缓坐起身，表情不能说是扭曲，而是相当的不稳定。

“ **……满口** **天堂武器天堂武器的——你知不知道我最烦的就是那些鸟天使** ？！”

哈哈，终于生气了吗。

此时Alastor眼睛里才有了笑意，脸上显露出真正的笑容。他对于对方的反应很满意，果然这样一来是能激怒他的。

“好，既然你这么想被处决，我这就成全你——”

语毕Lucifer回头便从虚空中抽出贮存的天界武器，抓在手中——

“嘭”

伴随着这突如其来的声响，不知源头为何处的袅然烟雾逐渐在四周的空气中缭绕起来。 氤氲的雾气层层叠叠的漂浮在房间内，短时间内愈发厚重，发展到了只能辨别被团团包围住的对方轮廓的地步，似乎能隐约看清的只有那些分散着闪烁于其中的奇妙光点了。

Alastor直愣愣地呆然注视着这飘起不明薄雾的怪异景象，若即若离的朦胧烟气迷蒙了他的视线，使得他一时没有反应过来。

“……”

沉默。双方不知是都没能做出反应还是被烟雾堵住了喉腔不方便开口，总之暂时陷入了沉默状态。

待烟雾徐徐散开后，看见的却是金发的……

…… _天使 ？_

“……”

“……噗。” Alastor理解了现状后，忍不住笑出声。

——实在是过于喜感了，没想到他会来这么一出。

“……啧，忘了不戴手套直接碰天堂的玩意会有这效果了。明明应该是已经舍弃掉的面貌……都是那个混蛋老头下的咒。真是该死。你想笑就笑吧。”

“噗嗤，这也太…太喜剧了哈哈哈哈——这才没过几秒你就变成了自己口中的鸟——噗，鸟人——”

简直就是讽刺的要命。

“…准确而言，虽然我本人不想承认…是变回。”

“虽然神话有所耳闻，但亲眼目睹还是挺…有种震撼的感觉？传说中的炽天使——大天使长路西法大人。”

“……你这不是知道的挺清楚的么。” Lucifer暗自压下胸口忽然间产生的，仿佛被什么堵住的不适感，然后掩饰一般勾起嘴角。“这样…也正好。”

Alastor看着对方，内心倏然间涌起一股没来由的心悸感，但没有表现出异样，只是不动声色。

刚才那股莫名其妙的感受是因为这家伙魔力气场变了吗，还是……

“来，趁这个机会我带你去一个地方。”

他听见对方如是说。于是他眨了眨眼，问道：

“什么地方？”

“一个记载着过去，陈放着我和另外七位炽天使画像的地方。”

* * *

……什么？

在下个眨眼的瞬间，Lucifer便用魔力将二人一同传送至一个许久未有来访的尘封空间内。

这是一个仿佛宇宙般深邃而又四散着分布点点星光的，一眼望去看不到界限的空间。在再往前一些的深处，那里有序地漂浮着一些物品，但由于他们现在所处的位置相对有些遥远，并不能看得很透彻。

Alastor愣了愣，也是习惯了对方突如其然的行为，于是在回过神适应了周遭的环境后便继续追问道：

“不应该是连你在内的七名——”

“不。地上流传的神话版本太多，但几乎没一个是正确的。毕竟是很久以前的故事了……是我带领着七位炽天使，起义反叛的。”

“来，跟我来，” Lucifer自然地拉起Alastor的手，带着对方朝向浮空于虚无之中的——这时候逐步接近那些物品的Alastor能看得清楚了，那是一幅幅来自久远年代的古老画像——走去。“…你就知道了。”

“这些是……”

说实话，他有些诧异对方会带自己来这，但他并不会去主动过问对方更深层的缘由为何。

怕不是知道的越多越会落不得好下场。

“这些便是记载过去的画像了。”

“原来如此。” Alastor细细端详着眼前的画，细碎的鎏金画框包裹着画像，这第一幅描绘的正是他身旁的魔王，辉煌的流光环绕在其四周，金银丝织的服饰与其无比相称，那光艳照人的模样与现今的姿态如出一辙。他因此不自觉地感叹出声：“和现在居然一模一样，没想到画像这东西还能诚实地描绘…”

Lucifer不可置否地挑了挑眉，并不介意对方似乎是在冒犯自己的话语。

就在他刚准备领着Alastor前往这一空间的其他场所，边走边看地经过首幅画像后面陈列的一幅幅肖像画之时——

"这是哪位大公？接连几幅画上都有他的身影。" Alastor突然停下脚步，站定在第十三幅画前，饶有兴趣地问道。

早知道直接传送的，就不该用走路来移动，魔王无奈地想。Alastor的好奇心可真是——

……

Lucifer看到画像上的人后沉默了一会，似乎是在犹豫。

"怎么了？该不会因为太久已经忘了他的名字了吧？" 今天的早间广播他可一定要把撒旦患上老年痴呆这件事作为今天的“每日新发现”播报给听众们。

“……不。他是…我曾经的一名挚友。名字并非忘却，而是被抹去了。虽说是这样，但……”

“抹去？啊啊，失踪了吗……真可惜啊。”恶魔毫不掩饰地露出遗憾的神情，擅自解读了所谓“抹去”的含义。“我就不追问了，一定是你的伤心事吧。…我还是挺喜欢这家伙的，给人印象不错的感觉。”

Lucifer的眼神暗了暗，没有继续言语。

“对了，你不和我详细地讲讲吗？我是说从你的角度，讲一讲堕天使的事。当然，你不方便提的部分可以略过。”

从他的角度吗。

“正有此意。”

Lucifer目不转睛地注视着对方，笑意加深。

这可有的说了。

……

* * *

所谓的恶，就是会对神构成威胁的存在。一切有反叛可能性的皆被打上了恶这一标签。

罪人被救赎，事实上只要变为温顺服从的善良存在，就不会胆敢忤逆神了。

明明，那位至高的造物主本质上才是最为暴君的存在。

神若不恶，怎能容许众生疾苦？

他当初是被推下深渊的。

只因对神的命令提出了质疑，那个可怖的暴君眼里容不得一点沙子，不允许任何的反抗，于是他不得不为了维护自己坚守的信条而与他曾经敬爱的造物主对立，发动那场空前盛大的战争，然后迎接他内心也清晰知晓终归会落得的那命运中注定的失败，……最终的最终，自己变成了现今的这幅模样。

说真的，谁会想和恶魔这类的混沌生物归为一类啊。怎么可能会觉得“堕落”算是潇洒地摆脱了过去身份，反倒是一身轻呢。

怎么可能，会变成像现在一样崇尚邪恶和暴力，诉诸极端行为——

谁会想变成现在这样。他只不过没得选而已。

他是被逼沉沦的。自己不该反抗“命运”这种东西，不该反抗那个至高无上的掌权者。

如果可以，自己想一直作为天使存在着——作为纯净而又自由的天使。

然而天使并非自由的存在，拥有自由意志的他被烙上反叛的标签，是天堂里独有的污秽。就连自己曾经的首席大天使长的地位也因此被他人取而代之。

他在一夜间带领半数天使从可耻的被奴役状态中解放出来，试图脱离那个暴君的掌控，反抗他不合理的法则。对一名至高者卑躬屈膝已是艰难万分，耶和华却在一日内命令全体天使臣服于那个凭空冒出的所谓的神子。试问谁能忍受得了双重的奴役？

——然而最终还是因不敌对方而被驱逐至地狱。这并非失算，他心中隐约已经能猜到这样的结局，但就算堕落至地狱也好过在那永恒的国境被无休止地限制意志，没有自由的日子没有丝毫价值可言。

说到底，谁也没有料想到善的天平那一端的掌权者，那个自称是一切的造物者，本质上却是实实在在的恶之本身。

自己所抛弃的先前天使的模样，实际上同原初之光是极为相似的。Lucifer，晨星(morning star)，闪耀的存在(the shining one)，他的名字本身就表示了与光的密切联系，说不定他是作为光的一部分，是从中分裂出的独立意识——但，却有传言说因为自己是被神所宠爱的创造出的第一位天使，所以容貌才会如此的光辉耀眼。

明明耶和华自称为光之本身却常居于浓云幽暗之处……这一事实总是会被他人忽略。(见《旧约·诗篇》一八.11：“他以黑暗为藏身之处，以密云带水，天空的厚云，为他四围的行宫。”)

在看清神的嘴脸，那件事发生之后，虽然他并不清楚自己的起源究竟是哪一边，但对于自己这一直以来在天堂所使用的外表深恶痛绝，为了舍弃过去便强行改变了样貌。

然而，并没有什么用。要是自己不戴防护，再度接触那些“圣洁”的器具和存在，容貌又会阴魂不散般地立即恢复成原样，一遍又一遍地提醒着自己的过去，这便是耶和华下的咒——

不，既然他是“神”，那这应该算是，神单独针对他所定下的法则。

人类就是在天堂空虚状态后被神所创造的生物。因为少了半数的天使，耶和华便想用另外的生物来填补空洞——他这是没有更多力量造出更多天使了吗？还是说天使这种生物根本就不是他能造的出来的？毕竟用泥土制造出的卑劣物种根本无法与天上的清质的灵所相比。

神爱世人？

这句话是最可笑的。

那所谓的爱，实际上不过是永恒的支配而已。人得了知识，过错究竟在哪里？如果这世间万物皆为神所造，那么获得知识又有何害处？被创造的连最基本的善恶都无法分清，未免也太可悲了，更可笑的是要通过吃苹果才能掌握这种知识。说白了神就是想养个没脑子的新品种奴隶玩玩。

只可惜当初被赶出伊甸园的那原初的两个人类直到最后都没有觉醒反抗精神……但能被流放出去，就已经是一个好的开始，对于他们的子孙而言是为莫大的幸事。

自己也没有料到，那个存在会怀抱着如此纯粹的恶意，颠倒黑白，无恶不作，为达目的不择手段到了极致，能毫不犹豫对自己下如此之狠手，并且还在历史上永远留下痕迹的抹黑他。他习惯靠恐吓来镇压一切，一旦有胆敢异议他的都要被定下死罪，若是他心有不悦便会降下雷霆后，选择毁灭一切然后重新洗牌。

既然他这么安排好了自己的身份，那就接受吧。之前没有接受的代价相当惨重不是吗。这样也好，至少是拥有了与他明面上完全对立的立场，就算事实上完全扭曲了也好，自己都一概接受。

没错，就作为魔王存在于世好了。毕竟也永世无法翻身了——就替那个混蛋，惩罚掌管其他反抗他意志的罪人们，自己再背负骂名，承担所有的恶名好了。就作为宣传他真善美的对立工具，作为反面教材衬托出他的慈爱，他的伟大，他的全知全能吧。

毕竟死亡早就是求之不得的奢望了。

* * *

……

他不能再这样继续回忆着谁也闻所未闻的故事，继续独自一人沉湎于过去了。

但是现在这么做又有何意义，他自己也说不清。他这算是无谓的挣扎吗，是在对过去忏悔吗，还是在试图挽回已经失去的东西呢。

都不重要了。

"那么，" Lucifer挥了挥手杖，霎时间改变了周遭的环境，显然，这是近似人类全息投影一样的法术。"就从最初的创世纪开始讲起吧。"

再怎么痛苦，都是无济于事。

——什么都无法改变，这便是现实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坚持看完的你太强了
> 
> 我白某人深感佩服
> 
> 今年强者大赛冠军被你预定了吧


	5. 后记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些看到这里的你其实不一定要看的内容

这文章我写的自己都有ptsd了，太长了，累死了，估计hh十月出pilot也不会让我再想写新的文。

昏迷了，我这是何苦呢。

……还不是为了搞cp！！要是有粮我至于吗！！！

整个文章大致脉络2018年12月就想好了，然而我很庆幸没当时写好——

因为我，现在是左鹿。当时的我，是右鹿。

我雷我自己。

那个时候前后部分已经写好，差的就是中间的开车部分。幸好我没写，一想到Lucifer搞Alastor，我浑身不适。(当时play还想的挺好，而且远没有现在那么多[你看这就体现出Lucifer和Alastor的体力差距了(你在说什么)]，到了我三月变左鹿的时候全部作废)

(噢，还有如果按本来al是bottom的话，这种情况下经历了右鹿版本的第二部分的al再进一步经历第三部分的gore剧情的话，在原定第四部分，al叫Lucifer杀了他那段，他是真的想死了，而不是现在的故意激怒挑衅对方。

所以同人作者脑子里的左右真的太影响角色性格了，现在回顾起来，这个剧情怎么看怎么雷人，那么我一定要说出来雷一雷看到这里的你)

(事实上是我自己雷死我自己了，五雷轰顶的那种，我恨)

(顺便讲下原本右鹿车的play，只有一步到胃和产卵[指魔力晶块化成的球体]，最后Lucifer兴致高涨起来就有了第三部分的剧情[这人怎么难过了不想让人好受高兴起来也要让人不好过]

  
对了，右鹿剧情的luci摸到al尾巴了，可喜可贺)

当然，攻受这种事嘛……未来说不定又会自己打自己脸，再说吧。

虽然觉得Lucifer这个身高……讲真，在快要发这篇文的时候viv难得开始重新stream，我只好紧急翻译，结果得知Lucifer比Charlie矮。

震撼无比了，我当时反复听了三遍，以为我聋了。

也就是说，Lucifer是至少比Alastor矮一个头的。

我激动的转圈圈。

太赞了，太赞了，真的太赞了。

**Lucifer怎么这么可爱啊！！！**

然后又根据viv说的一些Al和其他角色的新设定稍微修改了一些内容，比如说 ~~把矮半个头改成了矮一个头~~ 本来想着既然是cp文，就让鹿哥友善一点，和查爹共情一下，但得知鹿傲天瞧不起任何人还愉悦犯，觉得查理搞笑才喜欢她，这共情Lucifer……根本就是不可能了。然后ooc的同情部分也被我果断删了。

adsp部分倒是一点没改，因为这两个官方设定一向就是如此，以前不会变将来也不会变(也许会被打脸)。

Lucifer官方不愿意透露情报，和al关系如何涉及剧透也就算了，和自己女儿什么关系也涉及剧透，我服了，不愧是Lucifer。他pilot里也不出场，所以我就按目前为止viv说的性格成分和自己直觉理解来写了(再加上一大堆脑补)。

~~你怎么Lucifer没出场就搞人家~~

Alastor有详细官方设定，那我是必须严格遵守，一点也不能不符合角色(除了viv不想看到自己不愿意看到的al色图而强行加给al的无性恋设定，我直接在文里删…啊不，合理化了)。

这cp同人文根本没有cp的感觉，两人连一点爱或是喜欢都没有，最多也就Lucifer因为自己神经病对Alastor有那么点执念，Alastor(在我脑子里)即使不想篡位也想推翻他，以及互相都想看对方不爽，然后就没了。整篇的剧情之所以会发生，一个总结就是Lucifer又一次地从现实中清醒过来，思考半天后难受的要命，被强烈的死亡本能所驱动着，想排解内心郁结(指随便编个理由找Alastor的茬顺便想自己爽一下)却反倒变得更悲伤的抑郁故事。(Al：虽然你难受我很高兴，但麻烦你不要把我当工具人，你会这么失败就是因为你不行而已，享乐有很多种方式别扯上我，搞得我也不爽了)

不过文章后面有看不懂的地方很正常，都说了私设很多了，虽然暗示的也很明显，是俗套的那什么……嗨呀不好意思说出口了，看得出来的都懂是什么老套设定。

对了，还有无性恋的问题。还烦请耐心看到这里的你，别纠结无性恋设定。(熟人可以略过这一段废话，是我一直在说的东西)因为：旧设Al喜欢被枪击就很能说明这是viv性癖产物的角色了，现在hh热度上来了，为了避免她自己不想看的，强行给角色加上这种不合理设定。除了本文Lucifer说的那一段(本质是我的总结)，这连环杀手加上cannibalism的设定，说是无性恋谁信啊？？一下地狱就推翻一堆overlords，征服欲这么强你和我说无性恋，笑出声。嗯……说不定也是为了政治正确，把性少数群体加进去这样。

所以本文al声称的“为了避免不必要的麻烦”等同于viv在说不想看到不符合角色的色图一个感觉。

最后，关于标题。天无二日我觉得意思挺明显的(要是没懂你就搜一下这个成语嘛)，若是我还写续篇(指把脑补的al篡位和天堂地狱纷争写出来，没必要，正片都没出来真的没必要写一大通，扶额)大概能更明显地体现出两种层面上的“天无二日”，不过就先这样吧……

总之……

我永远喜欢viv，迫不及待pilot了。

7.28补充彩蛋

  
想再修改文但水平有限，改不动了，就把和两位老师的对话放这吧

  
之前刚写出来就先给冬月和莫拉看了，然后问建议她们反应是这样的→

  
莫拉：他们好严肃，应该更欢脱一点，al应该有以前咬文嚼字的老古董的感觉，就是翻译腔的那种古典语气，还有你为什么这么日式你不是学英语的吗

我：对不起我当二刺螈太久了，我从小日式轻小说看太多了

冬月：为什么被摸脸避开，被抱住就不挣扎了，突然变钙吗

我：草 完全没想过

冬月：摸的时候怎么没有心理描写或者对话之类

我：我不知道 我就忽略了 我错了

莫拉&冬月：第二部分总感觉少了些描写

我：只注重个人爱好了 不该省略的 (流泪.gif)

莫拉：gore的那一段共情是怎么回事

我：就是想表达Lucifer陷入一段时期就会有的抑郁状态((

莫拉：是因为贤者模式吗

我：算吧 一部分

我：大概就是  
相当于，你看自己最喜欢的小说或是干什么自己最喜欢的事情的时候脑内突然回忆过去，播放自己黑历史的感觉

(长篇解释)：  
Lucifer一开始就是不太开心的找Alastor揍对方的，因为那个时候就很抑郁，然后事情做到一半还被查理打断，更不高兴了(是本文的前篇剧情)

你想，你在施法的时候突然有人开门，然后想去一个隐蔽的场所，又被人打扰

就只好耐心处理完了，先吃点爱吃的消消气，再继续了……

结果对方不配合，自己又不想爽不到

只好将就将就爽了，尽管已经偏离原本计划……但差不多也没事

被搞完之后，身体爽过了但心里想想又觉得不行不能这样，就发展成part.3的剧情了(

莫拉：为什么不能这样

我：他觉得自己亏了呗，嘴上说自己不计较但还是觉得不行，觉得没面子，我一魔王怎么能被对方这样搞了

关键是al搞他的时候还非要他直面内心让他更难过，luci就决定让对方也不好受吧，不能我一个人难受

(此处省略莫拉玛露西露表情包)

我：还有就是，最后他说对不起，其实是在和自己道歉。

莫拉：问你是难受还是疼就很哲学

我：这段我脑补的是有英文原文的，“Do you feel pain, or just sad?”

莫拉：突然拷问心灵，这两人座谈会到底谈过多少次了

我：在我脑内可熟了(

  
彩蛋结束

9月25日

想想还是来补充一下…根据前三个星期viv的stream里的消息，Alastor是喜欢Lucifer的，因为性格相近然后又合得来，并且两个人相处模式是互相尊重的这个样子。

写文写早了，我错了，这么一看我这篇文写的通篇ooc，这两个人根本不会针锋相对，按照官方设定应该是 ~~恩恩爱爱卿卿我我~~ 相处很友好的关系。

~~没事，仔细想想本篇要不是Lucifer心情不好自己主动作死Alastor也不会那么不爽，这么一来也不算ooc只是情况特殊罢了。~~

我真是没有想到会是这样……这太甜了吧。

对了，以及Lucifer原型是weird al，viv又声称她adore him，非常想要他做luci声优，想必亲儿子和luci这个角色相处肯定是很和谐了。

所以……

根据目前为止的信息，苹果广播应该是：两人性格都是骄傲自大目中无人谁也看不起，但唯独眼里只有对方。

好，下回写文我知道该怎么写了。 


End file.
